Episode 0N (Manga)
Synopsis After clamping his teeth on Griffith's weapon, Guts uses this to unsettle his sword and the two tumble down the edge of the hill with Guts on top as he proceeds to punch and kick Griffith. As the spectators line the top of the hill, they all expressed various degrees of surprise that someone actually knocked Griffith down. But A lull in the attacks gives Griffith a chance to recover as he counters Guts' next punch and places him in an armlock. When Guts refuses to submit, Griffith is forced to dislocate Guts' shoulder and wins the fight. He tells Guts that he now owns him, and Casca leaves, jealous that Griffith had never taken such a personal interest in her, or anyone else. Later at night, as Guts recovers from his shoulder dislocation in his tent, he overhears the voices of Corkus and six other Falcons just outside. They mean to kill him, so Guts slings his sword over his shoulder, confident he can win the imminent altercation. Casca intervenes and convinces the Falcons that they cannot win a fight against Guts, despite his injury. After the Falcons leave, Guts finds Casca outside his tent, where she tells him that she only spent the two previous nights in the same bed as him because she was ordered to by Griffith, and tells him she wants no more association with him. Guts returns to his tent, where he cannot sleep and instead spends the night propped up against a trunk, cradling his sword for comfort. Guts has officially joined the Falcons, and it's time for their first assignment since his recruitment: a night raid on an enemy encampment. The Falcons' employers have so much faith in Griffith that they don't spend any money on reinforcements, despite the fact that the Falcons are outnumbered. Griffith puts Guts in charge of the rear guard, both as a test of skill and a display of trust, as the rear guard is responsible for defending the rear of a military force from enemy attack, and there is a high risk of death to those responsible for defending it. Griffith takes Judeau and a small group of soldiers to flank the castle by wading along the nearby river, during which Judeau displays his proficiency with throwing knives. Guts takes note of all the strategic advantages by flanking the castle and is impressed Griffith could come up with such a plan. Griffith orders the charge. The forward and rear attack groups advance on the enemy, destroying their provisions and gunpowder. Knowing the fire caused by the gunpowder's explosions will eventually be carried by the wind to the enemy's tents, Griffith orders the Falcons' escape. Guts, highly impressed at the speed the whole operation took place, notices a large enemy cavalry on their tail, and steels himself for battle, intent on defending the Band of the Falcon. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Griffith * Corkus * Casca * Rickert * Judeau * Pippin